


Things Get Better, I Promise.

by OneMimir



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Love, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Inspired by The Most Beautiful Moment In Life | HYYH, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Suicide Attempt, WINGS Era (BTS), mc doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMimir/pseuds/OneMimir
Summary: -Going through a rewrite currently-Inspired by BTS's HYYH album and also by a user on Twitter who posted about the OM! Characters as BTS members 💜
Relationships: Asmodeus & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. We Were Only Seven

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of the blue after listening to RUN, so I didn't proofread the thing. This is lowkey something I made to help myself heal as well, so please take it with care. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this story. Tags might change and I might add in the undateables in somewhere too. Stay tuned! And I am still working on my TLOU FKBU AU of course! Hopefully I get to update soon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My thoughts settled on that room we used as a hideout in high school. We used to laugh and chat together, but those days were long gone. Likewise, the time we spend here will come to an end.”
> 
> 花樣年華 HYYH The Notes 1 (The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, #1)

"Hey, Satan, have you heard of the butterfly effect?" 

Satan looked up from his book at his junior stood in front of him. The navy blue-haired boy moved and decided to make himself at home in the empty chair next to him.

"Ah. I have. It's in this book I'm currently reading actually. Why, Belphie?" Satan's green eyes blinked in the light of the setting sun. 

It was only the two of them at their hideout at the moment. The rest were on their way.

"Well, I—" Belphie was interrupted by the sound of Mammon's voice in the hallway outside the classroom. 

Their hideout was an unused classroom on the third floor of their highschool. A lot of the classes and clubrooms were downstairs, so the third floor was barely used for anything but storage. The first time they went there it was for detention. Mammon had gotten himself into trouble with some school delinquents and the rest of them just happened to pass by. And so mistakes were made.

Obviously it didn't turn out well. In a rage, their teacher forced them to clean out the classrooms on the third floor as punishment. At first, they weren't overjoyed about doing chores. Especially since it wasn't their fault to begin with.

Eventually, they started having fun and playing around. Oh man, Satan loved the look on Lucifer's face when Mammon and Levi accidentally spilled a bucket of water on him during their petty argument. He couldn't recall what it was about.

Their hideaway had several desks and chairs stacked neatly by the wall in the back of the room. They left seven tables in the center for them to sit at. Belphegor's chair was usually unoccupied. He preferred to sit by the piano to play songs. 

"C'mon man! Just let me borrow your money! Or else I'll be in trouble!" Mammon begged, clasping his hands together. "We're friends right?"

"No. It's your fault you got into that mess anyways," Lucifer massaged his forehead and pushed past him into the doorway of the vacant room.

Beelzebub waltzed in behind them, carrying snacks in his arms and not so long after Asmodeus poked his head in with a cheery greeting. He was all giddy because he had gotten a new boyfriend that week.

"I think he's the one. I'm sure of it," Asmodeus played with a strand of his hair as he sat at the table with the rest. 

"You said that last time," Mammon retorted, sounding unconvinced by his claim.

"It's real this time I swear! He's different," Asmodeus refuted, rolling his eyes at Mammon. "You're just jealous cause you're single."

"Haa? I don't c-care about bein' single! I'm fine by my..myself!" The white-haired second year defended himself, a blush spreading across his cocoa cheeks.

Leviathan was the last to arrive, he had his head buried in his DDD like always. He also had earphones on. Without even sparing a glance, he found his own spot and sat down, tapping away at the screen. 

They didn't mind it, because he always interacted with them after his game anyways. Levi may not look like he cares and calls them normies, but deep down, he enjoys their company.

They were like a little family in that space.

Belphegor was starting to grow sleepy. His head nodded and he settled on leaning against his twin brother's shoulder. 

"By the way, Belphie, have you finished your song?" Satan roused him before he could float away to dreamland on Beel's shoulder. 

"Huh..? Oh, yeah, I have," he blinked his purple red eyes and stood up from his seat. He then made his way to the piano. He sat down on the leather cushion, gradually turning grey with time.

Belphegor pushed the cover open and stretched his fingers. Then, he began to play his song on the piano. A melancholic melody began pouring out from the keys filling the room. The other six watched in awe as he concentrated, closing his eyes every so often and letting his fingers brush across the instrument.

Lucifer felt the beginnings of pride stir within him. He had taught him how to play after Belphie asked him to. He struggled at first, but he got better the more he tried. Now, he had gotten good enough at it to write his own.

The rest of them were quiet as they listened. Even Levi had stopped playing and took his earphones out to hear his piece.

Their adventures weren't just limited to that classroom, however. Home was wherever they were together, after all. Sometimes through sheer luck and bullshittery they'd convince Lucifer to let them party at his place. 

"It's just be us Luci! It'll be fun," Asmodeus persuaded him, begging with puppy amber eyes. "Pleaseeeee!"

"Yeah! You should let your hair down once in a while!" Mammon placed an arm on his shoulder.

The rest didn't disagree either, so for the sake of shutting them up, the eldest relented. 

"On one condition: you're gonna help me clean up after."

It turned out to be a great idea after all. The party revealed a side of Lucifer that they were unfamiliar with. He actually had...fun. He wasn't acting like the usual grumpy old Luci. Instead he was genuinely enjoying himself. 

The last time they had a party was after Lucifer, Mammon and Leviathan's graduation ceremony.

They threw the celebration at Lucifer's house again. Not without preparation this time, of course. They made do with the money they had and ordered food and drinks for all of them. The food finished rather quickly, mainly because of Beel's blackhole of an appetite, but they could tell he held back more than usual. After that they popped open some drinks.

The sparkling juice fizzled in the bottle in Mammon's grip as he poured it for them. "To our future!" Leviathan made the toast as they raised their glasses.

"And money!" Mammon added, earning a laugh from some of them.

"To seven," Lucifer spoke after the other graduates. 

"To seven!" They clinked their glasses together and cheered, echoing the last phrase.

Later, they started playing games together, from cliche party games like uno to horror games online, they tried everything they could think of. 

They didn't even have alcohol, but they were acting plastered a quarter past midnight. Leviathan sung along to a random anime song using a hairbrush as a microphone while Mammon sang with him despite barely knowing the lyrics.

Lucifer had no neighbours so there was no worrying about the noise. He spent most of the party sitting down watching their shenanigans unfold in front of him. At this point he was used to them partying in his house that he no longer worried about them breaking anything. 

"Guys, guys, let's take a pic to commemorate!" Asmodeus held up his phone and pulled Satan closer to his side to fit into the picture. 

The blond was caught by surprise, but he then erupted into giggles of joy as they posed for the pictures. It was hard to keep a straight face seeing how goofy his friends were in the frontview camera. 

Their festivities ended with a pillow fight in Lucifer's living room. Before they all knew it, all of them were passed out in the living room, scattered about, fast asleep on the most comfortable spot they could manage to find.

Lucifer sighed. He was used to this by now. But still, he can't help but feel fond of these moments. He wasn't a sentimental person, but he wanted to protect them because they were _precious_ to him.

The graduate gathered some blankets from his bedroom closet. He made it a point to give them blankets so they won't catch a cold. First, he draped a blanket over Mammon slumped over his wooden coffee table. Then, he covered Levi next to him. 

Next was Belphegor and Beelzebub on the couch. The younger twin was leaning on his shoulder while the older sibling leaned against the headrest and held his brother's hand. Lucifer spread the blanket over them.

On the other end of the couch was Satan. His actual little brother. He hugged a pillow and laid sideways on the empty space left by the twins. He looked so calm and at peace. He was far different from the rebellious younger brother he used to know. Sure, he still did pranks to annoy the living hell out of him, but he's matured beyond that. Lucifer draped the blanket over him.

The last one remaining was Asmodeus. He wasn't anywhere in the living room, so he searched other parts of the house. No sign of him still. He finally found him outside on his porch. The boy sat himself on the last step leading up to his house and the light from his phone screen illuminated his face.

"Asmodeus?" Lucifer called out to him.

"Huh? Oh, Luci!" the strawberry blond wiped his eyes and shoved his phone into his pocket. He was hiding something. "I was just about to go inside," he rubbed his hands together, nervously figdeting.

"Is everything okay?" Lucifer sat down next to him awkwardly. He wasn't good at things like this, but he always tried his best to help.

That was when the waterworks began to leak. Just one question, and it reduced his friend to tears. Asmodeus laughed bitterly as he desperately wiped them away to hide his sadness. It was futile because his tears defiantly flowed, staining his cheeks and glowing in the moonlight. 

"It's fine, really. I should be used to it by now. But it hurts every time!" Asmodeus laughed bitterly again. He covered his face. "I don't know if I'm mad that he broke up through text or sad that I'm getting dumped again," he lifted his face and wipe away his tears with the back of his hand.

Lucifer gave him a handkerchief. "Here," he patted his back comfortingly with his free hand. "He doesn't deserve you anyway. You know that," he assured him.

"That's what I tell myself," Asmo sniffed. "But again and again they leave and hurt me. Just when I thought it could be different," he choked back a sob. 

"That's on them, Asmo. It's not because of you. What they do is out of your control," Lucifer continued to comfort him. This wasn't the first time his companion had gotten his heart broken, but this was the first time he had been able to comfort him after a breakup.

It made Lucifer wonder just how many nights he had cried alone, thinking he wasn't good enough. 

Asmo didn't reply. He just sniffed and rested his head on Lucifer's shoulder. 

Lucifer wasn't that good with physical affection, but he didn't mind. Asmodeus needed the comfort. He was willing to swallow his pride for that purpose. 

"Someday, you'll find the one you've been looking for. Just not today. So until then... we're here. I'm here."

Asmodeus' stopped sniffing eventually and they both sat there in silence. The only sound they could hear were crickets. It took Lucifer several minutes to realise he had fallen asleep. So he carried him inside. 

Just as he walked into the living room, Satan woke up. The boy was always a light sleeper, thus the smallest of noises made him stir. His eyelids fluttered open and he turned his head towards his older brother next to the couch.

"Huh? What happened?" Satan barely managed to speak. His voice was still weak as he had just woken up. He stifled a yawn with the back of his hand.

"Go back to sleep," Lucifer told him. He adjusted his hold on the younger boy in his arms.

"Put Asmo here," Satan spoke a little louder this time, just loud enough for Lucifer to hear. He sat up and patted the spot next to him. 

"Very well," Lucifer placed Asmodeus onto the couch as if he was fragile glass. As he passed the back of the couch, he made a move to ruffle his little brother's hair.

Satan avoided his hand as quick as his groggy self could manage. Then, he adjusted his position and slipped a pillow under Asmodeus's head. The strawberry blond snuggled closer to him in response. He used his blanket to cover both of them and fell right back to sleep.

Lucifer took one last glance at them and smiled fondly. 

" _Goodnight_."


	2. Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Will you stay by my side  
> Will you promise me  
> If I let go of your hand, you’ll fly away and break  
> I’m scared scared scared of that
> 
> Will you stop time  
> If this moment passes  
> As though it hadn’t happened  
> I’m scared scared scared I’ll lose you.”  
> —Butterfly, BTS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry it has been a while. I have been facing writer's block and I just recently got out of it. School is getting awfully busy and I have a national exam next month. I hope I can start updating regularly afterwards. For now, have a chapter I wrote fueled by inspiration. It's more of a starting point for this fic, a gear to get things moving.

Their bonds were melted by the summer heat, blown away by the autumn breeze and frozen in the winter. They could do much but hope for Spring to thaw the cold.

But for a certain blond, Spring never came. 

The summer where they started to crumble apart replayed over and over in his mind. He wondered why it was etched so stubbornly in his heart. It was as if time had stopped for him while it continued for everyone else.

If this was hell on Earth, was there a hope for a heaven?

Satan scaled the rooftop of the abandoned office building. He had his hands spread out as he inhaled the midnight summer breeze. It stung his nose, but he couldn't care less, since it was a sensation he welcomed. 

Anything was better than the numbness he felt. Although the feeling was confusing to him. It was like he felt both nothing and everything at the same time. The tranquility of his outward expression was a mask to the storm brewing in the very depths of his mind.

Oh that mind of his was a scary place.

When he looked down onto the concrete asphalt, three floors below, he gets the urge to jump. As if the void beckoned him to his death. 

But warm, delicate hands embrace him and pull him from the ledge. The next thing he knows, there's a voice he hasn't heard in forever. 

"Satan! What are you doing?" Asmodeus shakes him by the shoulders. A look similar to that of fear and worry on his pretty features.

"Huh?" Satan blinked. Was he dreaming? Was Asmodeus really here? 

"Don't huh me! You could've fallen off!" He pulled him into a hug and held him like he would break if he let go. "I was so worried."

"I'm fine. I just like the view. It helps me gather my thoughts," the other faked a smile, but hugs his old friend. It's been a while since they've seen each other. 

And Satan feels foolish for contemplating jumping from the building, because his feelings of emptiness and pain vanished like they weren't there to begin with.

When Asmodeus pulled back, he gave him a gentle smile of his own. "Let's get you home okay? Lucifer must be—"

He frowned at the mention of his elder brother. "He's not. He moved out." 

"Your parents, then—"

Satan looked down and bit his lip. He came here knowing well enough that they couldn't care less. He was unplanned, after all. A little happy accident, he was. Surely they'd be better off without him.

Asmodeus seemed to understand. "You know what, let's go get your favorite pie. That always cheers you up," he cupped the younger boy's cheeks so he would look up.

Satan pulled his hands down, but nodded numbly, "Okay."

The two of them go out for pie and catch up with one another since it's been a while since they've both seen one another. Satan was the only one left in highschool, being the youngest. 

"Do you know what you're going to do when you graduate?"

"Honestly, I don't. I'm lost," Satan shrugged. "I have decent grades, though, so I'll be able to join a good university."

"Oh. Well, take your time Satan. You still have a long way," Asmodeus encouraged him. "Have you seen Belphie or Beel around, by the way?"

"No, I haven't," Satan shook his head. "I haven't seen any of the others besides you at all."

"Oh."

"You seem... disgruntled. Something on your mind?" 

"No, it's nothing."

Asmodeus finished the last of his pie and threw the paper wrapping into a trashcan. He then sat back down on the bench with Satan to accompany him. 

"I thought you were planning to go overseas. What happened?" Satan broached the topic after many moments of silence.

"Oh, I realized that money was tight and I decided it would cost less to study locally. It wasn't too bad," he explained. 

"What did you study?"

"Fashion. I'm still looking for a job, but until then, I'm just here."

"It suits you," the blond nodded, eating the last of his slice. He threw the wrapping away too. 

"Let's get you home then?" Asmodeus stood up from the bench and patted his pants.

"Yeah, sure," Satan walked towards his car without another word.

Asmodeus followed suit. While he drove him home, he thought to himself over and over. 

‘How did we fall apart?’

The precious memories they shared in that classroom were all but dust chairs and tables now, as the room lay neglected after their graduation. The promise the seven of them made had been broken so easily.


	3. Dope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I worked all night, every day  
> While you were playing in the club  
> Differently from other guys”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get inspiration at the weirdest of times.

"Heya Luci," the voice is one he hasn't heard in years, but he remembers, thus prompting his surprise. 

The light haired boy with chocolate skin leaned against the counter, toothy grin in place as he greeted him. He sat on one of the red leather elevated chairs in the diner. 

It was midnight, so there weren't many customers at this time of night. In fact, Mammon was the only one he had currently. 

Lucifer smiled and peeked out the door, noticing the ever so familiar motorcycle of his with a small cart beside it. Then he turned to Mammon. "Ah, Mammon. It's been a while," he spoke calmly.

"It definitely has!" Mammon practically bounced in his seat and turned around to fully face him. 

Mammon's cheek has a bandage on it, secured with medical tape. His fingers were also covered in bandaids. The raven-haired man stared politely at his injuries. He lifted an inquiring brow.

"Ah, I got into a crash earlier. Wasn't that bad. The guy who did it paid me for the damage," Mammon shrugged, pulling out his wallet. He ordered soup noodles and paid for it. 

"You know, I'm surprised you're working here. Aren't you supposed to be like..a lawyer or something?" Mammon asked, raising a brow at him.

"This is my part time job. I'm earning extra money to pay for my education," Lucifer explained.

"That's nice. I've been jumping from job to job lately. I'm tired," Mammon frowned. 

"What have you been doing?"

"Nothing much. I dropped out of university to look after my sister and...she passed away," the silver haired man planted his face in the palms of his hands, lamenting the whole situation. 

"Now I'm trying my best to be good, I guess," he continued, prying his hands from his face.

"My condolences," Lucifer frowned too. Marian was the sweetest girl he had known. She was so full of joy and life, always smiling. Who'd know that she was sick all this time?

"It's alright. It was two years ago."

An awkward silence fell upon them. Lucifer's colleague breaks the silence by informing him that Mammon's order was ready. He went to get the food and served it, then proceeded to busy himself with other tasks around the diner.

Outside the diner was also a gas station. Some nights Lucifer would work there instead, since the same person owned it. He earned reasonable money from his job, so he didn't mind working the late shift. 

He only looked at his old friend when he got up to leave the diner. Mammon waved and bid him goodbye, and just like that, the lights of his motorbike disappeared into the inky dark night. 

The rest of his shift went by smoothly, until a particularly drunk man hobbled into the place, swinging a bottle in hand dangerously. At the time, Lucifer was in the back of the diner, washing the dishes. His fellow co worker took his place at the counter instead. 

His colleague was a petite woman two years younger than him with light brown hair and sparkling doe eyes. She had the shine of someone who had not been fully exposed to the world yet. Thus, he always regarded her as a little sister. 

A shout startled him, followed by the sound of glass shattering. Lucifer rushed to see what had happened. 

His co-worker covered her head and trembled behind the counter. There was glass all over the marble surface and the customer stood there with a broken bottle in hand. 

He rushed towards her and shielded her, pulling her farther away from the counter and glared at the man. 

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." 

"Leave? Who do you think you are son? Why! I should report to your superiors!" he pointed the sharp end of the bottle dangerously at the both of them. 

"I'll call the police if you don't leave," Lucifer did not budge. 

The drunk man just stood there, glaring at Lucifer with bloodshot eyes for what felt like forever, before he finally huffed and left, punching the door and shattering it in the process. 

As soon as he was gone, the girl in Lucifer's arms burst into tears from fear. He held her close and comforted her. He was always well-versed when it came to comforting others. He used to comfort Satan all the time when he was younger.

The young boy used to have nightmares every night that made it hard for him to sleep. He had to be there for him or else his little brother would never sleep. 

"It's okay. He's gone now," Lucifer patted her on the back.

The girl's sobs slowed down as she steadied her breathing. With that, Lucifer offered to clean up for her while she packed things up in the back.

He also had to call his manager about the damage, much to his dismay. It was no easy task to clean up the door, since blood was also mixed with the shards. 

Well, it was another hell of a shift for Lucifer.

After everything was done, he walked his co-worker to her car and finally went back to his dorm. 

When he arrived home, he felt too exhausted to do anything. But he dragged his feet along the floor to the bathroom anyway, and begin his routine before bed. He always did it without fail, so tonight should be no different. 

He set an alarm to wake up early so he could start on his assignments due by the end of the week. As soon as his head hit the pillow, the fatigue had taken him under.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that eventhough some of them are not brothers in this AU, I will not be shipping them. It just feels weird to do that.


End file.
